A Strange Kind of Fairy Tale
by chronotimeguard
Summary: Nastu and Wendy are partnerd for a mission. Everything is going fine until they find themselves lost in the desert and coming upon a mysterious inn. Something extraordinary happens to Wendy the night they stay there. Can Nastu figure out what's going on.


Auther's Notes- I don't anything except the plot.

Also this is my first story so feel free to voice your mind. Hope you enjoy.

_Though Dialogue- My thoughts are showing_

"Arghh I can't take this anymore!"The young fire dragon slayer screamed as he collapsed on the hot sand.

He was exhausted beyond all comprehension. Sand, sand and more sand. That's all he saw for the past hour. When was it going to end?

"But this was your choice Natsu-san. You're the one who recommended we travel like this." The young sky dragon slayer said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. She wasn't as resistance to the heat as Nastu was, making the journey a lot more unbearable for her.

They had been trailing across the dunes of sand for over half an hour now and still have yet to see any signs of life. Not even an animal. Heck not even a cactus.

"Well if you had just agreed to cast Troia in the beginning then we wouldn't be in this predicament would we."Nastu groaned as he picked himself back up, dusting the sand from his shirt.

"I told you Nastu-san, Troia should only be used in dire situations or your body will start to reject it," Wendy reminded him.

Traveling by train would have been the usual idea if not for Nastu's motion sickness.

"Sigh, I guess you're right," he dejectedly pouted.

He cursed this weakness of his sometimes. Of all the weaknesses he could have had, why in the world was he stuck with motion sickness? He the great fire dragon slayer Nastu Dragoneel, who was known widely throughout the land as the Salamander, defeated by a simple thing such as motion sickness. It was madness.

Wendy fanned herself with her hand trying to cool down from the unbarring heat. Her eyes glanced up at the sun, which gleamed over their heads as if mocking the two dragon slayers.

_How did we get into this situation?_

...Flash back...

"Whatttttt!"

Came a surprised response from within the Fairy Tail guild.

Lucy sighted at the pink haired boy's reaction."I'm sorry Nastu, but I promised Levy-chan that I would go on this mission with her."

"But-but doesn't she always go on missions with Jet and Droy?"

"Well this mission requires the work of cute girls and," she then struck of what she thought was a cute pose "who better to help then yours truly," Lucy beamed happily at the astonished Nastu.

Nastu could only just stare at her with wide eyes for a few second before processing the information. "I thought you said cute females?" He questioned with a bewildered look.

"YOU IDOIT!"

The watching guild members could only sight at the Nastu's stupidity. He was about to learn the hard way the ire of a women's wrath. Learn he did.

The young dragon slayer then proceeded to get the living daylights beaten out of him by a fuming Lucy. The bystanders could only winch as they watch him get curb stomped into the ground. If there was one thing Nastu lacked in life, it was tac. And oh boy did he lack it.

"Jerk!" Lucy then stormed away from the beaten up figure which was Nastu.

_What was that all about?_ He wondered as he shakily recovered. She could be as scary as Ezra sometimes.

"Awww, did you and Lucy have another lovers spat?" Mirajane giggled as she walked over to Nastu.

Nastu went wide eyed and stared at Mirajane unbelievably. "Wh-what… me and Lucy are not lovers. I was just asking if she wanted to join me on a mission. Then next thing you know, I'm getting pummeled into the ground."

"I swear", Nastu folded his arms and pondered in deep though "What is it with girls" he grumbled.

Mirajane could only giggle at Nastu's cluelessness. "We girls are little more sensitive about certain things Nastu. You should be mindful about that."

"What?... Mindful about what?" Asked a bewildered Nastu.

"Well for instance, you don't imply that their not cute" Cana slurry voice spoke out. In her hands was her trade mark barrel of beer.

"Really, I thought I was just asking her a question" Nastu rubbed his chin in confusion.

"Jezz Nastu are you an idi- you know what, forget I even ask." And with that, Cana turned her attention back to her loving barrel. Nastu and Mirajane could only watch as she engulfed herself in her delightful rum.

"Ahhhh that's the stuff" Cana bellowed as she went into lala land.

"Sigh. She shouldn't drink so much you know" Mirajane shook her head in disproval as she went to sever the other guild members.

Nastu could only scratch his head in confusion at what just happened. But then he remembered his current dilemma. Lucy was going on a mission with Levy, which meant that he had no one else left to go with. Happy was sick at home after eating some bad fish. Ezra was off on some important mission. And Gray was...

"Screw that" Nastu roared out. The day that Nastu ask Gray out on a mission was the day that he started eating bunnies instead of fire. Which was never going to happen in his mind.

"Ummm Nastu-san" came a soft voice from behind him. Nastu turned around to see Wendy looking at him worriedly.

"Ahh Wendy, I didn't see you there. Must have been thinking too hard" he grinned as he rubbed his head sheepishly.

"That's ah... ok. What were you thinking about, you looked kind of fired up," Wendy asked him wondering what he was screaming at the air for.

"Well I kind of have this mission I want to go on but it's no fun if go by myself. But everyone is either sick, or busy with some other mission" he explained to her. He then noticed that something was off.

"Umm where is Charley?" Nastu wondering where the cat that stuck by Wendy's side was.

"Oh, she's sick. For some reason she ate some bad tuna yesterday I think".

"What! Oh wow, the same thing happened with Happy. That's pretty weird isn't it?"

Wendy could only agree, finding it to be a weird coincident.

"So as you can see, I'm kind of stuck right now since I don't have anyone to partner with" Nastu dejectedly sighed.

"Umm.. well I could be your partner if you want Nastu-san" Wendy quietly spoke as she shyly looked at the ground.

"Ahh, what did you say Wendy, I couldn't hear you" Nastu said as he leaned his face closer to Wendy.

"Gah, wait.. Nastu-san" Wendy blushed and jumped back swinger her hands wildly in front of her. His face was really close to her for a moment.

Nastu looked at her strangely for a moment. "Are you feeling ok Wendy, you seem a bit red." Was the girl coming down with a cold or something?

"Im-I'm fine. Really." She mumbled as she fought down her blush. She then sucked in a deep breath of air, as if gathering her courage. "I could be your partner if you want," she repeated to him more loudly.

Nastu just leaned his head back and looked at her in shock from her declaration. _Is he going to reject me_, Wendy though nervously?

She then suddenly found herself in a hug, as Nastu suddenly embraced her and lifted her into the air. "WOW REALLY. You really want to be my partner. Thanks Wendy". Nastu yelled in happiness as he openly hugged her, swinging her body around.

Wendy however had a different reaction. "Kyaaaa, put me down Nastu-san, I get it, I get it, you're happy," she screamed as she turned different shades of red from embarrassment.

This was the beginning of a beautiful partnership.

Notice- Yea this is kind of a test chapter, so tell me what you think.


End file.
